About Last Night
by Future-Imperfect
Summary: This is the precursor to "Take Me Home" and does a bit to explain how that whole situation happened. Femslash warning! This story is A/O, and rated M for some language and sexual content between 2 female characters. Read/Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is the precursor to "take me home" which, if you haven't read yet, you can read after this (provided you are amused by this little creation). Let's say this takes place somewhere around season 4….. it's A/O and has a little bit of plot, but not much.

Femslash Warning: Rated M for F/F content (especially in the 2nd part… which is well underway). So if you are offended by this sort of thing please don't read further, there are plenty of other stories out there for you!!

As always, if you enjoy this (or I suppose even if you don't) please leave a review if you feel moved to do so!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Where it Ends (for now):

Olivia Benson's body felt like it was made of lead… lead filled with sand… She was lying face down, and was slowly realizing she had one hell of a hangover. But what had happened last night? Her memories started to drift back…. the bar…..right, she went there after work….

At that moment she was vaguely aware that her sheets felt softer than usual. She struggled to open an eye. Oh. Dear. Lord. She wasn't in her apartment at all. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, and remembered everything.

She got that feeling one has when they concurrently discover that something amazingly wonderful has happened to them, and that it could result in a world of trouble.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Where It Begins:

It had been a long week. A very long week. If it hadn't been Friday she might have taken an early weekend.

It wasn't just that she had too many cases, or that the cases themselves took a lot of energy to deal with. It was that Alex Cabot had just spent the entire day writing a detailed and lengthy emergency motion that would never be used. The case had settled, but not on her terms and she wasn't happy about it. Not one bit.

Alex exhaled deeply and tossed the stack of papers she was reading to the corner of her desk with the things she didn't feel like dealing with. She had about had it for the night. However, there wasn't much waiting for her at home, another night of take out and catching up on the news before falling dead asleep.

Her phone rang,

"Alex Cabot. Oh hi Liv. Yes, that actually sounds perfect. Where? Ok, I have to finish some things here and then I'll meet up with you. Thanks for the invite, I could use some company."

Alex relaxed a bit, she needed to let off a little steam after this week and a few hours at the local dive might be just the thing. She looked at the sea of papers on her desk and decided it was time to call it a day. She stood, straitened her suit, and pulled her long blond hair into a tight ponytail at the back of her head.

She always looked forward to seeing Olivia outside of work, though they rarely got the chance. For some reason the detective made her nervous, but in an intoxicating way. Alex tried to keep work and her personal life forcibly separate, but for the last few weeks Olivia had been popping up in her mind with increasing frequency. Her stomach jumped slightly and she smiled to herself, she felt like she was back in school and had just spotted her latest crush on campus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes later, Alex walked into the local bar. It was generally frequented by police and detectives, and tonight was no exception. Alex paused and looked around, she figured she had left her office so abruptly she may have beat Olivia there.

Alex stepped up to the bar, "Absolute martini, dry please." Alex stood out in this crowd, not that that was new to her. She wore a navy suit with a white high collared sleeveless blouse and heels that made her stand a good 6ft. She took off her glasses and put them in her bag as she waited for her drink.

The bartender nodded. He poured her drink and slid it charmingly down the bar to her. "That one's on me, you look like you've had a long week." Alex smiled at him warmly, "it has been, thank you."

As Alex took a sip of her martini, a figure slid up behind her, "What's a pretty little ADA like you doing in a place like this?"

Alex choked slightly on her drink, immediately recognizing Olivia's voice.

Alex whipped around, and struggled to recover her composure, "well, just hoping to meet some attractive detective of course, have you see any tonight?" Alex grinned at Olivia over her martini glass.

Now it was Olivia's turn to blush. She broke the ensuing silence by motioning to the bartender, "uhh..just the usual."

There had been a growing tension between the two women since Olivia had been able to elicit some of Alex's past exploits through means of several rounds a few weeks ago. It seemed that the seemingly impeccable blond lawyer's years at Bryn Mawr had consisted of significantly more than just lacrosse and time in the library. Further, learning that Alex was at least an "equal opportunity" dater had made Olivia see her with a renewed interest. It wasn't that Olivia hadn't noticed other women before, but something about Alex made her feel more strongly. Olivia felt like a new part of her was opening up the more time she spent with the blond ADA. There was an element of fear of the unknown involved, but mixed in equal parts with almost childlike excitement.

"Elliot's already sitting down, he said he can't stay for more than a drink or two. He has to get home to the family."

The two women took their drinks to a corner table towards the back of the bar. Elliot smiled and nodded at Alex. He secretly thought something was going on with the two of them, but knew he shouldn't say anything to Liv if he valued his life.

Olivia took a long drink of her beer, trying to calm herself somewhat. "So, I heard about the Stampson case getting settled."

"Yeah, you know if it had really been up to me we would have taken it to trial, or at least held out for more time."

"I know Alex, but you have to let it go, at least he's off the street.'

"For now anyway."

The two women lapsed into a silence, both concentrating on their drinks. Elliot spoke up,

"So, you two have any weekend plans? Er, um… either of you have plans I mean." Elliot lamely tried to cover for his Friedan slip.

Alex smiled, "After the week I've had my plans don't go much beyond tonight and several more of these," she held up her already nearly empty glass.

Eliot grinned at her, "fair enough, you deserve it."

Olivia finished her first beer and turned to the ADA, "in that case, you ready for another?"

Alex raised an eyebrow in response, "if I didn't know you better detective I'd think you were trying to get me drunk."

Olivia feigned innocence, "nothing of the sort counselor, just being friendly."

Elliot was laughing quietly to himself. He suddenly wished he didn't need to get home tonight. He had a feeling this was going to get interesting. As Olivia moved off towards the bar, Elliot leaned over to Alex, "so, is there something going on I should know about?" Elliot was dying to know, and he considered Alex the safer one to ask the question of. At least all she would do was sue him, rather than lay him out cold.

Alex paused, slightly surprised that Elliot was on to them, but not knowing the answer herself, she slipped into lawyer mode, "define 'something' detective."

"Oh, Alex, you know what I mean. I see how she looks at you when you walk in to the squad room."

Alex continued to hold him off, but filed that bit of information away for future reference.

She started to reply, but was saved by Olivia returning from the bar carrying their next round. She held out Alex's to her. Olivia caught a slight tension in the air, "so, whatcha guys talking about?"

The martini swirling around in Alex's otherwise empty stomach made her a bit more outspoken than she normally would have been. "Just you, Detective. Not that it's any of your business." She flashed a smile at Benson and slid down the bench, motioning Olivia to sit next to her.

Seeing Liv eagerly move to get closer to Alex, Elliot quickly finished his beer. And, setting it down on the table, turned to the women, "l think it's about time I went off home to the wife. Enjoy your night." He leaned to whisper in Alex's ear, "you owe me an explanation some time in the very near future counselor."

She gave him a look that would have floored most men, and a good number of women as well, "only if you're good detective."

After Elliot left, Alex turned back to Olivia. "So, how was your week?"

Olivia smiled at Alex's obvious transition back into small talk. "Can't complain. Well I can, but I won't, just the constant struggle to separate myself from the work at some point."

Alex admired the detective's fierce dedication to her work and the victims she worked for, but knew that in this line of work "being the job" led to inevitable breakdown for most people.

"I know, it's hard to get perspective sometimes seeing what we do on a daily basis, make sure you find time for yourself Liv."

"What about you Alex? You get just as wrapped up in this stuff as we do. You're just better at hiding it."

"Perhaps Liv, but that's my job. The law is there to give me the boundaries."

Olivia nodded, and took another pull of her beer, which was fast disappearing.

"Enough about work Detective, I'm here to forget about that for now. And I believe the last time we met like this I came off the worse for it, you are quite the interrogator Olivia. Now I can see how you get the perps to tell you what you want to know. So I believe tonight it's my turn." The second martini was nearly finished and Alex was getting bolder.

"Alright counselor, I'll let you 'put me on the stand' so to speak. But first I'm going to need round three.

Alex nodded, holding up her glass, "me too."

Once their drinks were re-filled, Olivia rounded on the ADA, "so, what do you want to know?"

Alex set down her glass, carefully, as her perception was beginning to get a little fuzzy around the edges. Maybe they should order some food, she thought to herself.

"What do I want to know…. How about we start with your first crush."

"What about it? Olivia smoothly replied.

"How about names, dates, etc."

"Alright, Tommy Ridgfield, 4th grade. He pushed me down on the playground and to show my interest, I slugged him and got sent home from school."

Alex snorted and giggled, "I hope you have better game than that by now detective."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the ADA's use of the term "game," maybe she was gay after all. Benson was getting the idea she knew very little about this seemingly icy blonde lawyer.

"Alright, turnabout's fair play. What about you Miss Cabot?"

Alex took another drink, "well, the first one I acted on wasn't until boarding school. We used to have events with the neighboring boy's academy and Charlie Witworth asked me to a dance. I went and had a wonderfully awkward time of it."

Benson wasn't fooled, "what about the ones you didn't act on Alex?"

Alex paused, she was reluctant to answer but she had gone this far, "Alright, Molly Fisher. In the 8th grade I fell secretly for her, she was smart and funny and we had a great time together. But I knew I couldn't say how I really felt because I valued our friendship. Not to mention that at that point it wouldn't have gone over well in the Cabot clan."

Olivia slowly nodded, "you're full of surprises counselor."

Alex flashed Olivia a smile and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you have NO idea detective."

Every hair on Olivia's body prickled with Alex's proximity. And it wasn't just her hair responding either. She was surprised to find that she had to restrain herself from pulling the blond in and kissing her.

Alex saw Olivia's expression change and knew her actions were having their desired effect. What was left of the rational side of her was quickly being washed away by the three martinis which were telling her to push on.

For Olivia's part she took a moment to notice her empty glass and pointed in the general direction of the bar. "going to… uhhh… another…. You?" Was all she could manage.

Alex smiled coyly back at her, "of course detective. Providing you're offering to carry me home if need be."

Olivia swallowed, her mind was picturing the possible ramifications of those words. She nodded and wordlessly headed to the bar. This girl was trouble, she thought to herself, but amazingly beautiful trouble at that.

Upon her return, Olivia noticed that Alex had let her hair down. Olivia shivered involuntarily, as if Alex could get any more alluring tonight….. something inside her was breaking down. She decided she would see where this was going, it was too hard to fight it anymore. Besides, people like Alex, male or female, were completely out of her league. She smiled to herself, if she didn't know better she would think this was Alex's idea of slumming.

She set the drinks down on the table and slid over to Alex, placing her hand on Alex's knee. "So, Miss Cabot, I'm feeling that we may be close to causing some gossip if we're seen together much longer in this place."

Alex picked up her best flirting tone, "and why's that detective? What do you imagine might happen?"

Now Olivia was stuck, "I was just suggesting we get out of here after this round."

Alex caught her meaning loud and clear, she smiled at how well the night was going. Around the 2nd drink she had decided to let go for tonight, she'd deal with real life when she found it again.

"Sounds like a plan Detective, does that offer to carry me home still stand?"

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a public servant if I didn't make sure one of New York's best assets didn't get home safe." Olivia grinned, now thoroughly enjoying the banter.

For Alex's part, she went about making her 4th martini disappear rapidly.

Once Olivia finished as well, they rose to leave. The blond grabbed her long abandoned blazer from the back of a chair and tossed it over her arm.

Alex, who hadn't been to her feet in awhile, stumbled, luckily into Olivia.

Olivia caught her, "careful there counselor, we're not home yet." Alex smiled wickedly and disentangled herself from the Detective. She turned to head for the door and bumped into a waiter carrying a tray of empty glasses which he narrowly saved from crashing onto the floor. Alex apologized, explaining it was because the detective behind her had gotten her extremely drunk. The waiter smiled at Olivia, who he knew well, and told Alex it was quite alright and that he completely understood.

Alex's hand snaked back and grabbed Olivia's wrist, leading her to the bar. She waived the bartender over and tossed down her platinum card, pantomiming that she would pay for both of their drinks. Olivia started to protest, but upon receiving a surprisingly-sharp-for-4-martinis 'Cabot stare,' she decided to wait and pick her battles.

Stepping outside, Olivia hailed them a cab. She opened the door and Alex tumbled inside, with Olivia following suit.

Alex composed herself enough to give the driver her address.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I'm not the best smut writer..... :)

Anyway- here is the 2nd part of this one, and like I said it's followed by "take me home" but I feel that there's a part 3 that belongs between the 2. So consider it on the way.

Disclaimer- this is rated M for mature content, and contains f/f content as well. If any of this offends you, please read something else!

Further disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any of these characters or the shows I stole them from!!

Enjoy and review if you feel moved to do so!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex nodded at her doorman as she led Olivia toward the elevator. For Benson's part, she concentrated on trying not to look too impressed, though this was difficult with marble and granite shining at her from nearly every surface.

The elevator doors slid open and the two women stepped inside. As the doors closed, Alex leaned across Olivia and pushed the button for the top floor. Olivia inhaled sharply as Alex brushed against her. Alex heard, and paused to look the Detective in the eye. This was more than Olivia was ready for and involuntarily she reached and placed her hand on the back of Alex's neck, holding her still.

Now it was Alex's turn to be surprised, and before she was fully aware, Olivia drew her in and placed a searing kiss on her lips.

A long moment later, Alex pulled back breathlessly and looked into Olivia's captivating brown eyes and saw a mirror of her own desire gazing back at her. Without thinking, she shoved Olivia backward, pinning her against the wall of the elevator, and moved in, placing her hands on the elevator wall on either side of Olivia's head and kissed the detective soundly.

The elevator door chimed and swung open. Alex stepped back, eyes still locked on Olivia. Wordlessly, she took the brunette by the hand and led her out of the elevator.

Reaching her door, Alex fumbled with her keys, eventually managing to open the door. She pulled Olivia inside and clicked the lock shut behind them. Alex sighed and leaned back against the door, biting her lower lip. A slight awkward silence arose between them as they stared at each other, both trying to ascertain what the other was thinking.

Alex was the first to move, she waived Olivia into the tastefully appointed living room. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Olivia and quickly poured another vodka for herself. She returned to the living room where Olivia had sunk onto one of the sofas.

Alex leaned over the back of the sofa and handed the detective the bottle, smiling coyly, "I'm going to get changed out of these work clothes, make yourself comfortable."

With that, she turned and sauntered to her bedroom.

Olivia took a drink and tried to comprehend the turn of events that had brought her there. Involuntarily, a wicked grin worked its way across her face, the fifth beer wearing down what little hesitancy she had left. Olivia still wasn't quite sure she understood what had happened in the elevator a few moments earlier. However, whatever it was she was pretty sure she wanted more of it.

She stood and went to look for Alex.

Alex went into her bedroom and closed the door. What was she thinking? This was Olivia, who she worked with daily! Alex had rules for herself about this kind of thing, but when it came to a certain brunette detective, all bets seemed to be off.

She shed her blouse and skirt, tossing them into her closet. Her bra followed. Now came the moment of truth, what should she wear? She took another sip of her vodka and sighed. 'In for a penny, in for a pound,' she thought to herself, and snatched a small black silk slip from its hook and pulled it on over her head. If Olivia had changed her mind about the course of the evening, Alex would just try to convince her that this was her regular sleeping attire.

As an afterthought, Alex reached for her robe.

"Leave It."

Startled, Alex whipped around to find Olivia leaning in the doorway wearing a sinister grin.

The blonde's hand dropped to her side and she stood still, slightly holding her breath.

Olivia stared at Alex's impossibly slight frame now adorned only by the thin layer of silk. The Detective took a moment to admire her, from her long shapely legs to her blond locks, now hanging in gentle waves on her bare shoulders.

The Olivia bit her lip, feeling the last bit of control she had melt. She crossed the room and firmly pulled Alex against her, running her hands the length of the blonde's silk- clad back.

Alex's uncertainty disappeared and she brought a hand up to tangle in Olivia's thick hair. They kissed, more gently this time, both feeling the other's warmth. Olivia opened her mouth, and moaned slightly as Alex's tongue reached out to caress her own.

Alex's desire was growing and she wanted nothing more than to take the brunette right there on the floor, perhaps twice. However, she was acutely aware that this was for Olivia uncharted territory, and Alex let Olivia take the lead.

The detective slid her hands down Alex's slender arms, closing her hands around her wrists. She took a step backward and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the young blond towards her. Alex reached out a hand and tilted Olivia's chin up, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

Olivia's hands came to rest on the small of Alex's back, firmly drawing her in. Alex responded by moving to sit on the Brunette's lap, straddling her, without breaking contact with the brunette's lips.

Olivia was surprised at how amazing Alex felt. She ran her hands up the slender legs wrapped around her and felt goosebumps raise on Alex's pale skin. She disengaged their lips long enough to give Alex a crooked smile.

As the blond leaned in for another kiss, Olivia drew back, and in one smooth movement pitched the slender ADA off of her, dropping her softly onto the pillows at the head of the bed.

Alex was momentarily stunned by her sudden change of location, but before she had time to protest, Olivia had pulled off her shirt and moved above her, bringing their lips together again.

Alex moaned under Olivia, and tried to roll the Detective onto her back, but to Alex's surprise, Olivia had other plans. She grasped the blonde's wrists, pulling them above her head.

Without hesitation, she slid her hands down and under the black silk, pulling it up to leave Alex's stomach bare. She leaned down and kissed her, tasting her smooth skin.

Olivia had secretly fantasized many times what making love to Alex would be like, and putting those thoughts into action proved to be as effortless as breathing. She shed what remained of her clothes and rid Alex of the nightgown before moving to lay at her side, tracing Alex's body with her hand.

All she wanted was to feel every inch of the blond, to watch her give in to pleasure, and to hold her while she slept.

A short while later, Olivia lay staring at the ceiling, her head spinning from a combination of alcohol and the equally intoxicating woman draped languidly across her. She turned her head slightly to grin at the beautiful blond, and found that she was already sleeping, her breath coming in a slow rhythm.

"Some traits are genderless I guess", Olivia thought with slight amusement.

She brought her hand up and caressed Alex's silken tresses before slipping into sleep herself, feeling more at peace than she had in a long time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex woke to daylight pouring in through her bedroom window.

She was tired. And thirsty. What time was it anyway? Saturday, definitely Saturday morning at least, but that was the best she could do at the moment. Further, she was vaguely becoming aware that she wasn't wearing anything.

She blinked, trying to clear her vision and became aware that there was a olive-skinned hand draped across her middle. Her bare middle, that was.

She froze, and turned her head slowly to the other side of the bed, and a grin worked its way across her face. Just inches away was the soundly sleeping form of Olivia Benson. At that moment she realized things were going to get complicated, but she was pretty sure it was worth it.

She turned her head the other way and saw the telltale signs of how the previous evening had concluded. A nearly empty vodka glass and an empty beer bottle were lined up on her dresser, her black nightgown had come to rest against the far wall- she had some memory of its being tossed there rather hard. Further, the detective's clothes had taken up residence haphazardly across the floor, and a bra that wasn't Alex's was currently hanging on the bedpost.

She really had to remember to count her drinks better when she went out……

Cautiously, Alex slid out of bed and pulled her robe around her. As she left the room to get some water, she turned back to look at the soundly sleeping Detective.

She smiled and thought to herself, "things really do happen when you're on your way someplace else."

She turned and walked slowly away down the hall. "This is going to get interesting," she mused.


End file.
